


Dinner with Hiccup

by PrezKoko



Series: Multi Fandom Hogwarts [1]
Category: Durarara!!, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action, Fantasy, Gen, Hogwarts AU, Jack Frost and the Multi Fandom Hogwarts, Lots of people live at Hogwarts, Multi Fandom Hogwarts, epic crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hiccup suggested they sit together for dinner, Jack wasn't sure how to explain to him that a Gryffindor and Slytherin just did't do things like that. </p><p>Now that he was in the Great Hall, Jack really wish he had tried harder to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Desperately, Jack scanned the Slytherin table in an attempt to find Ralph and Vanellope.  Maybe if he had someone to eat with, Hiccup wouldn’t be so persistent.  His two only friends from his house were nowhere to be found however, and Hiccup eventually gave up on waiting for Jack to follow him and started pushing him towards the Gryffindor table instead.

"Come on," Hiccup said with slight exasperation.  "They’re not going to bite your head off for one meal.  Kida’s in a different house and he eats at our table all the time!"

Jack wanted to point out that Masaomi Kida was a Hufflepuff, which made it an entirely separate matter.  A Hufflepuff sitting at the Gryffindor table was in no way as taboo as a Slyterin sitting at a Gryffindor table.  But Hiccup was a muggleborn, brought up without any knowledge of such traditions, it would be a while before he understood the deep history between the Hogwarts houses.  Jack thought that may very well be a good thing.  He didn’t want to be the one to change that.

That was why Jack allowed himself to be steered in the direction of the Gryffindor table.  Or so Jack told himself.

Almost as one, the Gryffindors turned to stare at him, their hateful glare hit him like a wall of fire. He shifted uncomfortably.

Hiccup seemed to notice this and rubbed nervously at his elbow.  ”Or I could sit at your table…”

”No.” Jack knew his own house, they’d do more than glare.

”Hiccup! Over here!” A bubbly voice called out.  Jack searched for its owner amongst the students and found that it belonged to a girl with long blonde hair who was waving enthusiastically at them from about midway down the table.

Correction, she was waving enthusiastically at Hiccup.  Jack wondered if she just hadn’t seen him or was choosing to ignore him rather than waste energy on glaring at him.

Hiccup calmly waved back at her.  And then, taking a deep breath as if to steel himself, Hiccup grabbed Jack’s arm, and started pulling him along as they walked down between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table.

Jack swallowed.  He tried to take comfort in Hiccup’s courage, tried to use it to feed his own courage.  It was difficult however, when all the Gryffindors he passed gave him a dirty look whilst all the Ravenclaws eyed him with part-curiousity and part-disbelief.

Although Jack usually enjoyed being the centre of attention, he really wished he could be invisible to everyone right now.  He didn’t dare look at the Slytherins and hoped they wouldn’t do anything.

He was glad that he locked his trunk that morning.  The thing was waterproof, fireproof, shadowproof and safe from pretty much everything his father could think of.  It should be okay.

Provided they didn't just take the whole thing and throw it down a mountain.

"Who’s ye friend?"  A distinctively Scottish voice said when Hiccup finally slowed to a stop, Jack looked over at the girl with the curliest red hair he had ever seen.

"Everyone, this is Jack," Hiccup said.  "Jack, this is Meridan and this is Rapunzel.  They’re in the same year as us."  He pointed to the red head and the blonde respectively.  They both smiled, as if they knew nothing about the relationship between the houses.

"They’re muggleborns too," Hiccup said.

Right, so they really knew nothing about the Hogwarts houses.

"Nice to meet you," Rapunzel said, holding out a hand.  Her hair was very very very long, Jack wondered how people weren’t constantly stepping on it.  As if on cue, Rapunzel’s head jerked back as someone stepped on her hair.  "Ow!"

"Sorry sorry," the Ravenclaw boy who stepped on the blonde hair said, not sounding sorry at all.  In fact, he wasn’t even looking at Rapunzel.  His red eyes were trained on Jack.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Never in his life had Jack been stared at by a hungry panther, jungles and warm weather weren’t really his thing, but he imagined what he was experience right now can’t be all that different.

Those deep crimson eyes were locked onto his and Jack couldn’t help but grip his staff with apprehension. Any second now, this guy was going to pounce. At least, that was what it felt like.

"Jack Frost, 1st year Slytherin. What does a Slytherin want at the Gryffindor table, hm?" the Ravenclaw student said, grinning as if he was contemplating what to have for dinner. If his eyes weren’t so focused on him, Jack might have thought that was really what the guy was thinking. "Or are the two houses forming an alliance of some sort?"

"As if!" someone from the Gryffindor table piped up. "We don’t want him here either."

It was as if a dam had been opened, a murmur of discontent travelled like a ripple along the students in the vincinity. From the corner of his eyes, Jack could see several of the Slytherins standing up or craning their necks to look.

"Uhh…" Hiccup was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, not that Jack could blame him. It was taking every ounce of self-restraint to not just summon the wind and fly out of there.

Thankfully, before anything could happen, before tomatoes and rotten fruits were chucked at him, a teacher showed up.

To be more accurate, a teacher got up from the high table, walked off the stage and over to where Jack and Hiccup and the mysterious Ravenclaw boy was standing.

"What’s going on?"

Jack turned slowly to find the Charms professor frowning at them all.

No one replied at first, gaze flitting between Jack, their food and the professor who sighed when it was obvious the silence was likely to stretch on unless he did something about it.

"Izaya?"

"Nothing’s going on, Professor X," the Ravenclaw boy smiled innocently, "we were just welcoming Mr Frost here to our tables."

The professor, who Jack suddenly remembered was also the Ravenclaw head of house, simply raised his eyebrows slightly. ”I did not make you a prefect for you to tease first years, Izaya.”

Only then did Jack notice the silver Prefect badge pinned to Izaya’s robes.

"Wouldn’t dream of it, Professor X." The grinned that followed that was so sugar-coated, Jack wondered if there would be anyone who didn’t see through it. He also wondered why the guy wasn’t in Slytherin.

"Can Jack sit with us today, Professor Xavier?" Hiccup suddenly said, "we wanted to go over some homework we were just given."

"Oh," Professor Xavier seemed taken aback as he looked over at Hiccup. He gave them two a curious glance and for a moment, Jack was worried that the professor would ask why a Slytherin would even dare to set foot near the Gryffindor table. But Professor Xavier simply smiled. "Well I’ve always been an advocate of making friends regardless of background. Just don’t make it a habit, okay? We have rules for a reason."

"We won’t sir!" Rapunzel said, beaming at the professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only after posting it on here that I realise how badly written this is...oh well...maybe the next one will be better.


End file.
